


The Jock and the Cheerleader

by phantxmic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeremy, Cheerleader, Daddy Kink, I have no regrets, Its p great, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Jake, cheerleader jeremy, jake is drooling over the poor boy, lord theres a lot of pet names, they fuck in a locker room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Jake never knew there was a cute boy on the cheerleading squad.Now he was determined to make him his.





	The Jock and the Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> im deere trash so have this

Jake Dillinger.

Everyone knew who Jake Dillinger was. The quarterback of the Middle Borough High football team, possibly the hottest guy in school. Everyone knew. Even losers who were completely invisible to the practical aristocrats of the school.

Tonight was the first football game of the 2017 fall season, and Jake, of course, was the starting quarterback. Adorning his football gear, complete with shoulder pads, knee braces, cleats, he was in the position to begin their practice game. The team was split in half, one side adorned the white practice jerseys, and Jake's had the red jerseys they typically wore during games. The white ones were temporary, of course, purely for distinguishing which team was which during practice. Jake looked back, gazing at the small running back behind him, Richard Goranski. Rich has been Jake's best friend for..a whole year now! Rich had moved into this school sophomore year. Or, so Jake thought.

A whistle blew through the field and the football players dispersed into the sidelines as the cheerleaders began to pour onto the field, spreading out more. Jake's gaze flicked around the group of teens, mostly females, all in skin-tight outfits with a short skirt attached to it. How did they breathe or move like they do, Jake did not know. Girls are enigmas anyway. 

As he scanned the field, he noticed a skinnier cheerleader on the grass, doing the splits and seemingly stretching her arms out. But something was off about that girl. As Jake stood up in an attempt to inspect closer, he then realized.

Fuck.

That's not a girl.

A cute, lanky boy was doing the splits on the fake grass. Jake had never seen this boy before, but god, he was entranced by him. Short, fluffy, light brown hair. Pale complexion. Blue-grey eyes. He was skinny, yet he had such feminine hips, oh and those thighs...Jake snapped out of it quickly, good lord, don't be a perv, Dillinger. But, he had to admit..no guy had ever made him feel like this before. That boy was driving Jake crazy, and Jake was itching to get his hands on him.

Okay, for real, Dillinger, stop being a perv. 

Talk to the cutie. 

Oh, he's so cute...

Jesus-

His dorkish thoughts were interrupted by a slightly high voice chirping, "Uh..hello?" The cute boy was speaking to him. JakeDillinger.exe has stopped working. While lost in his thoughts, Jake had slowly, probably creepily, made his way closer to the cute boy he had been drooling over, and he was now standing right in front of him. The boy's blue-grey eyes twinkled slightly in the slowly dimming sunlight, and it made Jake's cheeks a light pink.

"Uh. Hi." Jake managed to say to him, giving him a tiny wave with two fingers. Jake watched as the boy stood up. He was shorter than him, definitely. Not as short as Rich was, however. Jake's guess was around 5'9 to 5'10. Jake himself was well over six feet by now. He never thought he'd been swooning over a male cheerleader in a skirt, and yet, here he was. Doing that exact thing.

"Hello.." The boy murmured, obviously a little anxious and awkward. The boy tugged on his skirt in an attempt to hide his body, which was no help considering the short length of that skirt.

"I've never seen you around here before," Jake began, "Are you new to the cheer squad?"

"Oh, well, yes, yes I am.." The boy stumbled on his words.

"May I..ask for your name?" Jake prompted him, though his tone was soft and gentle as if to show the shorter boy that he wasn't a threat to him.

The boy seemed slightly relaxed as he responded. "Jeremy."

Jeremy.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.." It took Jake a moment to realize what he had said out loud. He stared down at Jeremy, whose face was bright red. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, well, I mean, it is true, what I said, but I, aaaaaaaahh!" Jake grew flustered, which was one thing that no one had ever seen before.

Jeremy was giggling. It was soft. And cute. So, so cute. "It's okay, don't stress yourself over it...I-I'm flattered, really."

"Well, I'm Jake, I'm the quarterback." Jake put on a charming grin, putting his hand out for him to shake it.

Jeremy gave a shy smile, "I-I know." He shook his hand, then blushing further, "Uh, that sounds kinda creepy now that I think about it. It's just, you're really popular, and stuff, so like..who doesn't know you?"

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at the cute boy's stammering. God, he was so fucking cute, this kid would be the death of him. "Don't worry, it's not creepy at all. Honestly, you're really cute." His cheeks burnt a light pink, "For real, you're probably the cutest boy I've ever seen." 

Jeremy just burnt a brighter shade of red, putting his hands behind his back. "Thanks..no one ever compliments me like that. It's really flattering to hear you say that..." 

The coach's whistle sounded throughout the field, and Jake chuckled, "Looks like I gotta go. The game's gonna start soon. See you around, cutie." He glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and then he gave Jeremy's cheek a little peck, which caused the boy to jump and make a squeaking noise. 

Once Jeremy regained himself, he rushed back to the group of cheerleaders, dodging through the crowd to get to the bleachers. He scanned the near-empty bleachers, spotting his best friend waving to him.

"Jerbear!" Michael shouted, immediately jumping down the metal benches and hopping over the railing.

"Dude, you could've just taken the stairs," Jeremy pointed to the stairs, which were three feet away from where Michael stood.

"Stairs are for losers, Jeremy," Michael grinned, "But dude, were you talking to Jake fucking Dillinger? Like, THE Jake Dillinger?"

Jeremy's face grew pink at the thought of the jock, "Y-yeah! Dude, he was so cute! He stumbled over his words and called me beautiful and cute and he kissed my cheek!" He covered his face to hide his dorky smile.

"DUDE. HE TOTALLY WANTS YOU."

"M-MICHAEL!"

"IT'S TRUE."

"A CHEEK KISS DOES NOT MEAN HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

Michael clapped his hands together, putting them to his lips. "Buddy. I love you but you're oblivious. I was watching him, and dude, he wants your ass. I bet your flexibility turns him on, too. I know how guys work, believe me."

Jeremy couldn't argue with that...Michael had come out to him in eighth grade, and Jeremy was completely supportive. A year later, when they were freshmen, Jeremy had discovered his own bisexuality and came out to him. Michael knew more about guys than Jeremy did, so he had to rely on him. "Damn it, okay, fine, maybe he does..."

"Exactly," Michael smirked, "I bet, during halftime, he'll come up to you and take you to the lockers and-" Michael was interrupted by the cheer coach shouting to gather the cheerleaders up. He snickered, "Well, you know the rest. Go get em, buddy." He gave him a quick hug before launching himself over the railing again, resuming his position in the bleachers as they began to fill up.

Well, Michael was right.

When halftime rolled around and the cheerleaders finished their halftime show, Jake approached Jeremy. The jock had gotten a pep talk from his best friend, Richard Goranski. Rich was one of the only guys he could actually talk to about his feelings. Jake had told him all about Jeremy, both the romantic and sexual thoughts he had were shared with the short running back. "You just gotta go for it, Jake!" Rich had told him, "You'll never know if he liketh you if you don't try!"

"Hey, Jer..." Jake purred as he made his way to him, putting on faux confidence to mask his inner nervousness. Sure, he was known as this smooth guy, but when he actually liked someone, it was hard for him to be confident.

Jeremy blushed and whipped his head around to gaze up at him, "Jake! H-hi!" He smiled shyly.

Jake bit his lip softly, which caused Jeremy to pinken more. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but...God, Jeremy, I'm so...uh..." What's the word he's looking for... "Infatuated! I'm infatuated with you!"

Jeremy squeaked. Oh. My. GOD. "M-me too." He managed to say before elaborating. Well. Kind of elaborating. It's more like rambling. "I-I really like you too and I never thought you'd like me back but oh my god I like you a lot Jake-" His rambling was interrupted by lips crashing onto his. Jeremy's eyes widened while Jake's closed, but the smaller boy found himself melting into their kiss. Jeremy swore he could hear Michael freaking out in the bleachers, but he didn't care too much. All he cared about was that Jake was kissing him, and he was kissing Jake.

The kiss was long and wonderful for the two boys. Though Jeremy was shy and inexperienced, Jake was slow and patient with him, letting the cheerleader take his time. Jake set one hand on his hip and the other on his back, keeping him close and steady as they kissed. Jeremy didn't entirely know where his hands should go at first, but soon his arms ended up wrapped around his neck.

When Jake pulled away, his breath was heavy and ragged, and his voice was even lower. "Jer, I...I need you." He mumbled against his lips.

Jake's words went directly to Jeremy's cock. Feeling his panties tighten, he nodded rapidly, only managing a weak, "Please."

Jake gripped his wrist and pulled him down the sidelines, towards the lockers right next to the field. The locker room reeked of testosterone, it slightly revolted Jeremy. But Jeremy didn't have time to express his distaste. He was lifted up and pushed up against a locker, Jake's mouth immediately trailing across his neck in search for a spot to bite down. When Jeremy's breath hitched as his lips danced along a spot in the crook of his neck, Jake bit down hard. Jeremy let out a soft wince, however, pleasure shot through his body in a wave. Jake sucked and nipped at the skin, and soon enough a deep purple bruise blossomed on the cheerleader's neck.

"God, you're so hot, Jeremy..." Jake mumbled under his breath, going in to kiss him more. Jeremy gladly complied, his returning kisses full of heat.

"Oh, Jake...Jake I- oh!" Jeremy melted as one of Jake's hands slid under his short skirt and over his hardening bulge.

"You're so hard already, Jerbear?" Jake cooed, "You need me?"

"Y-yes, please, daddy-" Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. The boys were silent.

Oh, that name went straight to Jake's hard on. He let out a low growl, "You're a dirty girl, Jerbear. Aching for daddy in that pretty little outfit...babygirl needs relief?" He slowly started palming the boy, causing him to writhe in his grip.

"O-oh, Jake, yes-"

Jake stopped, glaring slightly at him.

"J-Jake..?"

"No, babygirl. That's not my name."

"Daddy..."

"Good girl." Jake was quick to resume and pick up the pace, growling quietly. He gazed back into his partner's eyes, but his gaze trailed down to his lips. "Mm, I bet babygirl can work wonders with that mouth of hers...wanna show daddy what you can do, hunny?" He released his hold on him, letting him stand up properly.

Jeremy immediately dropped to his knees, gazing up at the taller boy. Shit, he never took time to appreciate how fucking buff Jake was. The guy was ripped and Jeremy could tell even through the padding of his football uniform. He waited slightly impatiently as Jake slid his hand down his pants and boxers, pulling his cock out. Jeremy stared at him for a bit, drooling over his member. He was big, simply put. Jeremy had no idea how a cock of that length would ever fit inside of him, but he definitely wanted to try. He snapped back to reality and took a shy hold on his cock, holding the base still as he licked up his long shaft, Jake emitting a hitched breath and shivering.

"Babygirl's got a warm tongue...I can only imagine how good your mouth feels, baby." Jake cooed to him, his words driving Jeremy to lick faster. His tongue slid over his tip, lapping at it briefly before he wrapped his soft lips around the head of his member. "Oh, babygirl..." Jake moaned lowly.

Jeremy began bobbing his head, taking in more of his length with each bob. Jake slid one hand in Jeremy's light brown hair and gripped tightly, starting to guide him with his hand. Jake was still cautious, however. He didn't want to choke Jeremy.

But Jeremy had one ace up his sleeve. One that would surprise Jake. His lack of a gag reflex.

Jeremy took a second to prepare himself before he pushed his lips all the way down, his nose now touching Jake's abdomen. Jake threw his head back and moaned out, "Fuck yeah, Jer! Oh, babygirl, please let daddy fuck that cute little mouth of yours." Jeremy happily obliged.

Jeremy opened his mouth wide and gazed up at him in expectation. Jake bit his lip hard and gripped his hair tighter, his hips thrusting slowly to ease Jeremy into it. As much as Jake craved to fuck his throat so hard he wouldn't be able to speak for weeks, he also wanted to be gentle with him.

Jake soon picked up the pace, thrusting fluidly in and out of his mouth. "God, fuck yes, Jeremy, you're so fucking good, so so good...oh, baby..." He threw his head back, his hips moving faster and faster, "Oh, babygirl's gonna make me cum...oh babygirl...do you want a cum shot?" Jeremy nodded rapidly in response, and Jake pulled out quickly. He stroked himself swiftly and in no time shouted, "Fuck!" He tipped over the edge, ribbons of cum shooting into Jeremy's mouth and on his face. Jake stroked himself through his orgasm, groaning, "God, babygirl drives daddy crazy...look at my pretty baby." He reached down and gripped Jeremy's chin, pulling him up.

Jeremy eagerly licked as much cum off of his face as he could, and Jake cleaned off the rest with a nearby towel. "C-can, uhm...can daddy fuck me...?"

"Only if kitten asks nicely."

"Can daddy please fuck me?" Jeremy put emphasis on the 'please'.

Jake smiled warmly, "Much better, doll. Yes, daddy will fuck you." He gazed around, thinking. He didn't have any lube on him, nor condoms, so he'd have to prepare Jeremy extremely carefully and have the best pull out game of the century. And he had to be fast. He knew halftime was almost over.

Since his member was already lubed, he knew that all he'd need was... "Jerbear, can you suck on my fingers for me?"

Jeremy, though slightly confused, nodded. He took in the fingers that were prodded against his lips and slicked them up with ease. Jake pulled them back out and lifted Jeremy up again, pulling his panties to the side and pressing one finger against his entrance. "Be a good girl, doll, it might hurt a bit but I swear you'll feel so so good when I'm done..." He pushed his finger inside, letting Jeremy adjust before pushing in a second digit. Jeremy's breath hitched and his body stiffened, and Jake cooed to him, "Shh, doll, it's okay, you're doing so good..." He started pumping his digits in and out of the boy, gently nipping on his lip. Jeremy emitted adorable whimpers as Jake began to stretch him out, leaning his head against the locker.

"You'll be ready in no time, baby, you're so good..." Jake bit his lip hard. God, Jeremy was fucking tight. Stretching him proved to be a challenge, but he needed to do it, and do it quick. He added another digit, then a fourth, stretching and scissoring him quickly. Jeremy let out moans and near cries of pleasure, and soon, Jake knew he was ready.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, babygirl. Daddy's gonna fuck you so good." Jake murmured to him as he gripped his soft thighs to hold him up, pressing his cock against his entrance and waiting for Jeremy to respond.

"G-go on, daddy..." Jeremy whispered to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jake pushed in with a sharp groan, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Jeremy around him. Jeremy gasped out, digging his nails into his jersey and whimpering. After a second, Jake began to move. He rolled his hips slowly yet fluidly in and out of Jeremy, causing Jeremy to make all kinds of cute noises and begs.

"Daddy, yes daddy, that's it, oh god, oh you're so good, oh my god!" Jeremy cried out, his voice going up an octave as he begged. The words and noises fueled Jake to fuck him faster. He thrust his hips faster, deeper, harder, letting out groans of pleasure.

"God yes, babygirl is so fucking tight and good around daddy, oh I can't get enough of you, Jeremy..." Jake growled lowly into his ear, gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise.

"Jake-! Oh, Jake, daddy, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Jeremy cried louder, his voice ringing in the locker room.

"You've been so good, Jeremy, go ahead and cum for me...oh god..." Jake moaned, he was just as close as Jeremy was, but he wanted Jeremy to finish first.

Jeremy let out a near scream of pleasure as he came, throwing his head back against the locker and sobbing. Jake followed in close pursuit, groaning loudly as he filled Jeremy up. Oh shit. Hopefully, Jeremy wouldn't mind...

When they came down from their pleasured highs, panting heavily and breathlessly, Jeremy spoke first, "Jake, I..I wanna be your boyfriend..." He whispered shyly, pushing his face into his neck.

Jake panted out, holding Jeremy close. "I've got you, hun...I want you to be my boyfriend more than anything right now. Will you go out with me, Jeremy?"

"God yes, god yes I will." The newly couple kissed happily, both of them smiling like dorks.

Their happiness was interrupted when they heard a whistle blow.

"Coach is gonna kill me!" Jake freaked out and fixed himself, gazing back at Jeremy to see him attempting to keep himself standing. Jake immediately took action, holding his hands and keeping him close. "Crap, are you okay..?" Suddenly, the game didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Jeremy.

"I'm okay, just..sore..." Jeremy winced in pain, leaning on him.

Jake bit his lip and lifted Jeremy up with ease, bringing him to the sink counter and setting him down. "Lemme take care of you, okay?"

"But what about the game?" Jeremy asked, his voice full of concern.

"The game can wait for me. You're more important." Jake smiled softly, giving him a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> there we go,,,my first ever published smut,,,,enjoy, nerds


End file.
